Haydrian EvansPotter
by Shortie241292
Summary: Haydrian Evans-Potter formally known to the wizarding world as Harry James Potter arrives at Hogwarts under unusual circumstances.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with this story except the plot and characters not from the original Harry Potter.

Summary: Haydrian Evans-Potter formally known to the wizarding world as Harry James Potter arrives at Hogwarts under unusual circumstances.

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

"_French" _

"**Russian" **

"_**Latin"**_

It was 11 o'clock on a chilly night on the 31st October 1981 and Albus Dumbledore stood outside the Dursleys with baby Harry James Potter snuggled in the crook of his arm. Now you might ask why someone is standing outside at 11 o'clock with a small infant but this is no ordinary night and they wasn't your ordinary people you see both Dumbledore and young Harry James Potter were wizards and young Harry had just defeated the most powerful Dark Lord since Grindwald. The Dark Lord, who was also known as Lord Voldermort or Tom Riddle, had arrived at the Potter residence intent on killing Harry but his plan backfired, after he had killed his father James Charles Potter and made his way up to the nursery where young Harry and his mother Lilly Evans-Potter were situated. As he entered the room he found Harry's mother in front of her only child protecting him from view. This is where he made one of his biggest mistakes as Harry's mother begged for the life of her only child as he killed her. His other biggest mistake was to the fire the killing curse, at young Harry, only to have the curse backfires off Harry and kill him instead.

Now back to Dumbledore who is currently placing young Harry on the doorstep of what Dumbledore believed to be his only remaining relatives and because of Lilly's sacrifice the only people able to protect young Harry. His relatives happened to be muggles or non-magical people as they are more commonly known. His aunt Petunia Dursley née Evans was his mother's sister. Little was known about the Evans family, if fact no-one not even the headmaster knew that the Evans family were not actually humans or even a family at all but were a semi-powerful vampyre clan. So Dumbledore left young Harry on the doorstep of his aunt Petunia expecting her to raise him as her own, not realising that although she was an Evans by name she was not an Evans by blood, thus making her the only human in the Evans clan and not able to actually protect Harry at all. So with what Dumbledore came to do over, he left young Harry Potter on the doorstep of the Dursley household with only a thin blanket to keep him warm and a letter explaining what had transpired that fateful night.

#

Petunia Dursley woke as normal on Monday 1st November at around 7.30am to make her husband, Vernon, his breakfast and feed her son, Dudley, before Vernon left for work at 8.20am. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen turning on the lights as she went. After pre-paring a full English breakfast for her husband, some porridge for her young son and three slices of toast for herself, she called up to Vernon that breakfast was ready. Vernon came down with his son Dudley in his arms, who was still looking to be half asleep. Eventually at 8.25 Vernon walked out the door slightly late only to trip over a small bundle. "What the ..." Vernon started to exclaim as he tripped over the small bundle, only to be drowned out by a loud wail. Petunia hurriedly picked up the bundle and uncovered the face of a little child with jet black hair and startling green eyes. "Vernon, this is Lilly's son" she stated shocked at why her sister's son would be on her doorstep. "You sure pet" asked Vernon a little bit uncertain. "Yes, he has Lilly's eyes" she unwrapped the blanket further and turned him to look at the base of his neck, "he also has the Evans clan birthmark Vernon, he's defiantly Lilly's son," Answered Petunia. As Petunia walked back into the house carrying little Harry she spoke so softly that Vernon wasn't sure he heard her correctly. "It's ok little one, I'll call the clan and explain what's happened and everything will be fine, my little vampyre." Then Petunia called out to her husband "Vernon dear I'm just going to get little Harry warmed up he is freezing, can you ring work and explain that you need the day off because of a family emergency please honey, there is also something's I need to explain to you and I need to call my brother about Harry, only he will be able to care for him." To say Vernon was confused was a big understatement but he did as his wife suggested and called his work, explaining that they had just received news of his sister-in-law and her husband's death and as they were the nearest relatives they had to sort out everything. Luckily his work understood and gave him the rest of the week off, due to the death of his sister-in-law and her husband.

After Petunia had called her brother, herself and Vernon sat down on the couch Vernon had Dudley on his lap while Petunia had harry on her and Petunia began to speak. "You already know I was 3 when I was adopted by who I now call my parents, John and Leah Evans. They already had one child he was called Damon, who was 6 at the time and then two years later Lilly was born. What you don't know is that there weren't just us. There was my father's sister and brother with their families, and then they are some of the best tutors you will ever see," Petunia explained. They all live in the Evan's manor and the tutors are in charge of the all children's education. "They only child they never had charge of their education was me. I was the only human and couldn't possibly do some of the same lessons as Damon and Lilly. We were and still are called the Evans clan; the clan includes my father's sister and her husband with their children Maxine and Caleb, along with the tutors I mentioned and others. The Clan was and still are Vampyres; the others are vampyre's that have been sired. James must have had some Vampyre blood for Harry to be a full-blooded born Vampyre" Petunia explained. "A Vampyre that turns a human into a Vampyre are called their sire dear," Petunia added seeing the confused look appear on Vernon's face as she finished explain things. "For Lilly to be a witch as well as a vampyre was a tremendous gift for our clan, not many Vampyre's have the ability to possess magic within their blood. I can tell that Harry is another one of our gifted Vampyre's." Finished of Petunia while gazing at Harry fondly.

#

It was 11.30 am Wednesday 3rd by the time Damon was able to come and collect Harry. During this time Petunia and Vernon treated Harry like they own although they dressed him in some of Dudley's clothes until Damon could get him some of his own. As Damon entered the house he took Harry off Petunia and sat down on the couch. "Petunia why do you wish me to take care of Harry instead of you doing it," Damon asked. "Damon, Harry is a vampyre like both you and Lilly. I am pretty sure Lilly's husband James and some dormant vampyre blood in him that surfaced in Harry because I can tell he is a full-blooded vampyre, although I was only expecting him to be a half-blooded vampyre. Remember it was one of the first lessons I learned, how to tell who is a vampyre and how much vampyre blood they have," Petunia explained. "Yes I remember Petunia, though even if Harry lives with me I still want you to be a big part of his life, Lilly would have wanted it," Damon said, "I suggest that he comes to stay with you one weekend every two months starting at the age of six or seven depending on when Harry feels comfortable and you come to the manor for a week at Christmas and 2–3 weeks every Summer and a couple of days at Easter starting at age four, so he can get to know you before he stays at your house." Petunia's eyes went wide with shock as she listened to what Damon was saying; it finally sunk in when Vernon agreed saying that "I would love to get to know my wife's family more although I have only just learned of what you actually are. I will welcome Harry and you into my home with open arms. I hope he will become good friends with our son Dudley in the future."

"OK now that is settled they are things me and Harry need to do, Petunia you remember where we live, your all welcome to visit anytime you wish although I recommend you call ahead so we can expect your arrival," Damon said. After discussing everything that they thought they might need to talk about, Damon scooped Harry up from where he was playing on the floor with Dudley and told him to say goodbye and not to worry because he would see Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley again soon.

#

Damon and Harry arrived at gringotts at 1pm just after they had left Petunia's. They were ushered straight into Ragnok's, the bank mangers, office, who had been waiting for them to arrive. "Lord Damon Evans how nice to see you again, I realise that your business here today involves your orphaned nephew and heir to the Potter line Harry James Potter," Ragnok said. "Yes director Ragnok I would like to formally adopt Harry James Potter and change his name to what his mother wanted it to be, Haydrian Evans-Potter," answered Damon. "Ok that can be arranged but you will have to sign some forms," explained Ragnok handing the forms to Damon.

"Ok, now that is done I would like statements every month from Haydrian's vaults, which his parents left him. No money is to go to Albus Dumbledore expect for school fees and that is only if Haydrian decides to go to Hogwarts. Any problems contact me immediately please," Damon stated handing Ragnok back the completed forms. "That concludes our business today if you have any queries contact us the usual way," finished Ragnok. Damon left gringotts and made his way to the Evans family manor which is based in Ireland. (A/N: I'll be calling Harry, Haydrian from now on unless stated otherwise.)

#

As Damon walked through the main gates that led to the Evans family manor with young Haydrian in his arms, the rest of Haydrian's family that inhabited the manor were waiting outside. These were his Aunt Maxine, his Uncle Damon's and his mother Lilly's cousin, with her husband Logan and their son Elian, who was 2 years of age, and his Uncle Caleb who is Marion's brother. Before Damon had gone and collected Haydrian they had all agreed that they would raise Haydrian to know who his real parents were. They would also raise him with the knowledge of Vampyre wizard and muggle history, the knowledge of both hand to hand combat and weapons combat, advanced knowledge in Maths, English, Science and any wizarding subjects that they can provide tutors for, which knowing the resources the Evans clan had at their disposal was most if not all of them. The last thing they had decided on was Haydrian would learn to speak multiple languages. Damon carried Haydrian up to his new bedroom that would be decorated properly tomorrow with the colours that Haydrian wanted. For now it was cream with accents of blue and green furnishings. The carpet was a deep blue with emerald green swirls the same as the curtains that covered the bay window that ran nearly the length of the west wall. Dark oak made up the bed/cot and the rest of the furniture.


End file.
